


Der Anwalt

by mk94



Category: Jenny - echt gerecht!
Genre: BAMF Maximilian, Der Anwalt, F/M, Traummann
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: Jenny wird von einer Gang festgehalten und nur ein gewisser "Anwalt" kann sie retten!Naja...jedenfalls träumt sie das.





	Der Anwalt

**Author's Note:**

> Ist nur ein one shot aber diese Serie verdient par fanfictions!!

„Ihr werdet es bereuen! Ihm ist nicht nach Spaß!“ Jenny rief aus. Sie saß gefesselt in einem alten klapprigen Stuhl, umringt von einer Gruppe Krimineller und ihren Motorrädern in einer verlassenen Lagerhalle.

„Klappe du Schnepfe!“ Fuhr der Anführer sie an. Natürlich wirkte die Einschüchterung nicht und Jenny schrie umso lauter um Hilfe.

Bis ihr ein Klebeband über ihren Mund geklebt wurde.

„MHMMM!!“ rief sie mit dumpfer Stimme weiter.

 

Es ertönte ein Klopfen von der anderen Seite der Halle und die Motorrad-Gang wandte sich dem Unbekannten am Tor zu.

„Wer zum Teufel bist du denn?!“ Schnauzte einer der Gang-Mitglieder.

Der Mann betrat den Raum neugierig. Mit einem amüsierten Lächeln musterte er seine Umgebung.

„HEY! Wir reden mit dir du-“ eine Faust traf das Gesicht des Schreihals, schlug ihn zu Boden.

Immer noch mit einem Schmunzeln im Gesicht, blickte der Unbekannte auf, „Sie nennen mich…“

Er warf der gefangenen Jenny ein Zwinkern zu, „…den Anwalt“

 

Danach passierte alles so schnell! Jenny schaute mit Erstaunen wie der Anwalt einen nach dem anderen verprügelt mit einer Eleganz, die nur ein Anwalt wie er besitzt.

Und als zuletzt der Anführer der Gang zu Boden ging, bewegte sich der Anwalt auf die Gefangene zu, löste mit behutsamen Händen die Fesseln und trug sie in seinen kräftigen Armen.

„Bist du Ok, Jenny? Jenny? Frau Kramer?“

 

**„FRAU KRAMER!“**

Jenny fällt von der Couch. Sie blinzelt müde und schaut irritiert umher.

„W-Wo bin ich?“ fragt sie gähnend.

„In meinem Büro. Schon wieder“ kommt prompt die Antwort zurück. Die Stimme so bekannt aus ihren Traum…nur arroganter.

„Machen Sie sich fertig. Wir müssen los“ ergänzt Maximilian, Herr Mertens, ihr Chef, als er sich wieder Mals scharmlos ein frisches Hemd anzieht.

Jenny stöhnt frustrierend auf und torkelte aus seinem Büro. Sie ignoriert die Sekretärin Stöger-Mendels, zu frustriert das ihr Chef einfach zu sexy ist!


End file.
